


Secret Agent

by valoise



Category: The Avengers (TV 1961)
Genre: Espionage, F/M, Fanvids, Non-Graphic Violence, Spies & Secret Agents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:42:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27949259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valoise/pseuds/valoise
Summary: A character study of Emma Peel, the coolest secret agent of the 1960s.Music by Melissa Etheridge
Comments: 13
Kudos: 45
Collections: Festivids 2020





	Secret Agent

**Author's Note:**

  * For [walkthegale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/walkthegale/gifts).




End file.
